The art of the present invention relates to prybars in general and more particularly to a pry bar fulcrum assembly which slidably mounts with and onto a conventional prybar and allows a user to obtain a greater and a more optimally placed prying force and displacement during use. The slidability of the present art allows the user to slide the fulcrum assembly rearward whereby the prybar may be utilized in a conventional manner.
Conventional prybars typically comprise a handle, a lever shaft mounted with said handle, and a broadened or cleft end mounted with said shaft via a bend between said end and said shaft. The present art uniquely fits with the aforesaid conventional prybars and provides an adjustable fulcrum which allows a user to obtain the optimum leverage onto the object upon which said end is working. The present art is optimally fitted with a prybar having a rectangular shaft cross section yet in slightly modified form may be utilized with shafts of any cross section.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises a fulcrum having an optimal cross sectional shape, a saddle, a retainer, and a spring. The fulcrum comprises a plate material having two sides and also having a front wall, a rear wall, a bar mating wall, a surface mating wall, a spring indentation, and a pivot hole. In the preferred embodiment, the bar mating wall has a shape which uniquely mates with the aforesaid pry bar bend between said end and said shaft and the cross section of the prybar shaft. The at least partially arcuate or “V” shaped form of said bar mating wall provides an optimum retention of the fulcrum near or at the pry bar end during use. That is, the fulcrum will not have a substantial movement during use as it substantially seats with the pry bar bend or is held by associated elements. In the preferred embodiment nearest said rear wall, the surface mating wall is substantially flat in order to follow the straight line contour of the pry bar shaft with alternative embodiments having a plurality of shapes.
An alternative embodiment of the present invention does not require the fulcrum bar mating wall to substantially mate with or have a substantial mirror image of the pry bar bend. The alternative embodiment utilizes a cam lock between the saddle and the prybar lever shaft in order to secure the assembly at a location desired by the user or other locking mechanisms as described herein.
All embodiments of the present invention allow a user to impart substantially more tip force to a work area than with traditional prybars and in a manner which is substantially quicker, more convenient, and versatile than prior art prybar assist devices. That is, the present art fulcrum places the pivot point location nearer the broadened end of the prybar which increases the moment arm of the handle and shaft and decreases the moment arm of the broadened end, thereby placing a greater force upon the broadened end relative to the applied handle force. Furthermore, the present art provides a greater range of displacement at the broadened end due to the fulcrum thickness inserted between the prybar and the underlying base material. Unique to the present invention is the ability of the fulcrum assembly to quickly and easily slide rearward on the prybar shaft, while remaining attached, and allow conventional utilization of the prybar.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a pry bar sliding fulcrum assembly in combination with a conventional pry bar which easily and quickly adjusts to a user's desired position and provides considerably more work force and displacement than conventional prybars.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a pry bar sliding fulcrum assembly which may be easily and quickly installed and used with conventional prybars.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a pry bar sliding fulcrum assembly which is easily removed from the work area while remaining attached to a prybar whereby the prybar may be utilized in a conventional manner.